Simply Adorable
by XxDeafening.SilencexX
Summary: How does Itachi react when a 5 year old Sasuke shouts out he wants to bear his older brother's babies? Why is Sasuke shouting out things his 5 year old mind should not comprehend? No yaoi, I mean it, just humor, OOCness, AU, and drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi, (or any part of Naruto, really...) and since I do not think this has any plot to it either, (cause it's just drabble) I do not to own a plot either. Le sigh.

A/N: AU, OOCness, a lot of it. Itachi's actually nice. He doesn't kill their family/parents/anybody.

-----

"Itachi nii-san!" Itachi watched happily as his little brother, out from his first day of kindergarten, ran towards him, his dark hair bouncing along with each step. He was so adorable. "Itachi nii-san!"

Sasuke flew into his nii-san's outstretched arms, so overjoyed that he was there to pick him up. He loved his nii-san. "Itachi nii-san! Let me bear your babies!" He nuzzled Itachi's neck, not noticing his nii-san's reaction.

What do you say to something like that? Itachi wondered as silence fell over the parking lot of the kindergarten and preschool. Other parents were watching them with open mouths, having heard Sasuke's proclamation and probably wondering the same thing. Even the birds had stopped singing, and the bugs buzzing, all remarking upon this momentous event.

Itachi picked Sasuke up in his arms, backpack and all; he was so light it was almost nothing to him. With one hand he patted Sasuke's head as he said softly, "Foolish little brother, only girls can bear babies."

Sasuke looked at his nii-san with wide eyes, then, to Itachi's great consternation, burst into tears. "You mean you're NOT going to stay with me for ever and always?"

"Eh? EH?"

Itachi gulped, his expression one of bewilderment and fright. How was he going to sort this out? How did they _get_ on this topic anyways? Sasuke USUALLY wasn't this emotional about anything!

Sasuke was still crying, but after a few moments he tried to explain his outburst, with short hiccups in between words. "Well, Teacher told us -hiccup- that if you had a baby with someone -hiccup- that they would stay with you -hiccup- for ever and always. So, I -hiccup- thought, if I had a baby with you, nii-san, -hiccup- then you would stay with me forever. -hiccup- And I'd really REALLY like -hiccup- that!"

Itachi sighed, halfway relieved and halfway worried. Who _was_ this teacher, that talked about things like this with kindergarteners? Especially with his little brother? But that could be taken care of later. Right now Sasuke was still crying and needed to be comforted.

"Is that all, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded frantically; to a 5 year-old this was a BIG deal! His nii-san was the WORLD to him! He took care of him and was there for him when their parents weren't, which was almost all the time. The thought of him leaving someday was SCARY! "Well, you don't need to worry, ok? I'll be right beside you for as long as you need me."

"Which is for EVER!" Sasuke insisted. He had to make sure his nii-san wouldn't leave him no matter what!

Itachi smiled warmly at him. "Of course, if need be. But you might find that you might not need me that much. Now, is there any other reason to keep crying?"

"No…"

"Then you can stop, right?"

Sasuke sniffed and his tears stopped pouring out. "I guess so…"

Itachi smiled and started walking towards his car, still carrying Sasuke in his arms. "I'm glad you're not crying anymore." He moved their faces closer until their noses were touching. "I like it better when you're happy."

Sasuke gave him a small smile while his cheeks stained red; he was suddenly shy. He stared into his nii-san's black eyes, so warm, so full of love, and he thought about how lucky he was to have someone like Itachi. Even if his parents took no notice of him, his nii-san supplied him with all the love he needed. Sasuke wrapped his small arms around his nii-san's neck, leaned his head on his shoulder, and closed his eyes. He was tired.

Even before Itachi reached the car, he could hear soft snores coming from beside him, and he marveled at how quickly his little brother was able to get to sleep. Well, Sasuke was still so young, he reasoned, and didn't have anything to worry about. He shifted Sasuke onto one arm, and with his free hand unlocked and opened the car door, putting Sasuke in the backseat of his car and buckling him in after removing his backpack. Sasuke slept through all this peacefully, looking, as always, simply adorable.

Itachi got in the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot, his mind wandering as he drove home. He wondered if Sasuke had been serious when he had said he wanted Itachi to stay with him for ever. He sighed, probably not. Sasuke was 5. He didn't know much about life, and Itachi was sure he would want independence later on. He wouldn't want an older brother then to fuss over him. It was understandable, after all.

And it was all right with Itachi, as long as Sasuke didn't grow up TOO fast. He knew he was attached to his adorable little brother, and he knew he couldn't do a thing about it. It might be selfish of him, but Itachi wanted a few more years to be a special person to Sasuke before things like girlfriends and a social life came in and separated them. That wasn't so much to ask, was it?

No, it shouldn't be. Itachi turned into the driveway of the Uchiha mansion, parking his car inside the spacious garage. Sasuke was still sleeping, so Itachi carried him in his arms into the house and up to his room, laying him down on his bed. Itachi took off Sasuke's shoes and jacket, before tucking him in the covers. He watched Sasuke sleep for a while, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He had work to do.

When Sasuke woke up about an hour later, he padded barefoot down the hall to a door two doors away from his room, where his nii-san's office was. He walked right in without knocking and found Itachi typing away on his computer, doing something for the Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke's father had already entrusted some of the business over to Itachi, to help prepare him for being the head of the whole family corporation someday. So Itachi was always very busy, but Sasuke was content with just being in the same room as him, to watch him work. And also, of course, with those little moments each day like when Itachi picked him up from school, or when they ate breakfast together, those little moments when Itachi lavished his attention on Sasuke and only Sasuke. He liked those moments.

Sasuke sat down on a chair by Itachi's bookshelf, the only chair in his office besides the one before his computer, and this chair was always reserved for Sasuke. It was tall enough so that his small legs dangled above the floor, but the cushions were really soft and he could spend hours sitting in it, observing his nii-san, which he planned to now. There was just one thing though, that he wanted to get straight.

"Nii-san…you really won't leave me, right?"

Itachi swiveled around to face Sasuke, looking into the 5 year-old's round eyes. "Of course I won't, Sasuke, I'll always be here for you."

The younger Uchiha smiled. "I'm glad, nii-san, I'm really really glad."

-----

A/N: Drabble! I might string along a series of drabbles after this, I don't know, but it's not exactly considered a chapter fic because it has no plot… the drabbles just happen to be in the same world. -shrug- I think this is what I write for relieving the stress in my mind; keeping a plot in my head gets hard after a while.


End file.
